There is an apparatus that reduces the calculation amount for sparse representation classification and carries out the classification at high speed without lowering the classification accuracy (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-173795).
However, there is a problem that it is difficult to efficiently compress a great deal of data with the existing technology. In the above-described apparatus and so forth, it is desirable that data may be efficiently compressed.